Battle of Belimid IV
The Battle of Belimid IV was a momentous event that occurred in the annals of the history of the Mordekaisers Space Marine Chapter. This battle is notable for being when the Primaris Marines proved their worth to the Mordekaisers and became accepted as brothers by those who had distrusted them. Background Following the formation of the great galaxy-wide tear in reality, known as the Great Rift, which occurred after the destruction of Cadia by the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade, Morgen Schwach, the star port and home of the Mordekaisers Chapter, fell under siege by the Forces of Chaos. It was only through the timely arrival of the Indomitus Crusade that the Mordekaisers were saved from certain destruction. Before departing, the Lord Commander of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman, gifted the Mordekaisers reinforcements in the form of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. Although the Mordekaisers accepted these reinforcements, it was a reluctant acceptance as they feared that this new breed would ultimately be their replacements. The new Primaris were distrusted and ultimately conflict and tension began to rise within the Chapter. Although there were no deaths, arguments sometimes became brawls and the Chapter's discipline began to erode. In order to prevent this, a Custodes were sent to keep the peace and ensure the Chapter did not break down. While this was achieved, it did not stop the distrust. Belimid IV A few years after the arrival of the Custodes, the Mordekaisers engaged a warband of the infamous Iron Warriors Legion in the Belimid System. The Chapter lured the heretics to Belimid IV, knowing full well the Iron Warriors wouldn't resist the chance to destroy a Chapter descended from Rogal Dorn, and caught them in a trap that allowed them to get as close as possible and launch boarding assaults. Thanks to their skills in boarding operations, the Mordekaisers easily outmatched the Iron Warriors and, one by one, the renegade ships were brought down. The Primaris marines of the Chapter went into battle with vigour in their eagerness to impress their brothers. They stormed the ships alongside their smaller brethren, making themselves as useful as possible. Aggressors provided fire support to breachers as they advanced with their combat shields. The battle was going well for the Mordekaisers, until the Iron Warriors revealed one trick. Struggle of the 5th Having been decimated in the Magrin War and only half strength by the time of the Second Defence of Morgen Schwach, the 5th Company had tasted total destruction many times until Roboute Guilliman brought the Primaris Marines to the Mordekaisers. Being the most weakened Company, the 5th's ranks were refilled by Primaris which now made the majority of it. Only two squads remained of the original Astartes. The sergeant of the tactical squad was Rodrik who was known for being one of the foremost critics of the Primaris, he could barely tolerate being commanded by a Primaris or be in a Company full of them but he carried out his duty nonetheless. It was the 5th who found themselves in the trap of the Iron Warriors on their flagship as teleporter homers engaged and the 5th were surrounded by numbers of Heretic Astartes. For all their enhanced strength and reflexes, dozens of the Primaris marines that made up the 5th were cut down by the surprise attack. So effective was the assault that the Iron Warriors managed to box the 5th in the ship's main hangar. The 5th were surrounded. The 5th would not back down so easily however. Their Hauptmann, Gervas, raised his sword in defiance of the oncoming hordes and ordered his Company to hold the line. Surrounded on all sides, the Mordekaisers had little problem raising their guns and firing. Though it was a desperate struggle for survival, there was glory won that day for the 5th wouldn't break. Astartes, Firstborn and Primaris, fought alongside each other, watching each other's back and standing together. Surprisingly, Lieutenant Fabian Alric's life was saved by none other than Rodrik who threw him aside from a lascannon blast, losing his own arm in the process. Brothers At Last The 5th held long enough for reinforcements to arrive and wipe out the last of the Iron Warriors. The Mordekaisers were victorious. The 5th paid a high price for this victory, including the loss of Hauptmann Gervas, but, from the heat of the battle, a brotherhood had been finally forged. Rodrik had finally realised the value of the Primaris and saw them as equals. Rodrik's remain hand clasped with Alric's and it was sealed. The Primaris had earned their place in the Mordekaisers at last. Furthermore, Fabian Alric was promoted to replace Gervas as Hauptmann. From that day on, the 5th Company would become legend. Category:Events Category:History Category:Imperial Events Category:Mordekaisers Category:Space Marines